1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement distribution apparatus and an advertisement distribution method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a free viewpoint video technique of generating a 3D model based on data imaged by imaging units disposed at a plurality of viewpoint positions so that a video of a designated arbitrary viewpoint position can be viewed is known.
The free viewpoint video technique proposes a technique of displaying advertisement information on free viewpoint video which is video of an arbitrary viewpoint position in order to advertise a product or a service, for example (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-048639).
However, the conventional free viewpoint video technique can just display advertisement information but cannot display advertisement information effectively. Free viewpoint video is viewed by a different number of users and provides different characteristics depending on a viewpoint position, a viewing direction, and the like. Thus, it is desirable to distribute advertisement information effectively according to the viewpoint position, the viewing direction, and the like.